1990s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 1990s. 1990 March 17th *In Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent John Garrett steps on an IED bomb. * The blast leaves him mortally wounded, but the Cybertek corporation saves his life by fitting him with biomechanical prosthetic body parts, and he becomes the first test subject for HYDRA's Project Deathlok.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag 23rd *Francisco Rodriguez is born.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.11: Bouncing Back April 25th *The is launched into Earth orbit.Thor May 20th ]] *The enters service, capturing images of the Nine Realms. June 17th *'' '' is published.Sometimes the Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets August 2nd *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron October ]] *Joy Meachum is born.In The Blessing of Many Fractures, while discussing "that last summer in the Hamptons with Dad," Joy says, "I was 12 years old." This last summer would have been July 2003, before Harold's reasoned death date of January 2004. In Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, Joy says, "I was 13 when Dad died." If she was 12 in July 2003, but 13 in January 2004, this implies she turned 13 around October 2003, making her date of birth approximately October 1990. November *Sean Miller is born.In The H Word, it is said that Sean Miller was 25 when he died. With his death dated to May 2016, his date of birth would be approximately November 1990.The Defenders: 1:01: The H Word 1991 February 28th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron March 8th *'' '' is released in the United States of America.Luke Cage: 1.11: Now You're Mine April 1st *Danny Rand is born.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way''In ''Snow Gives Way, Danny says he was "born on April 1st." Danny says in Snow Gives Way, "I was 10 when we crashed," as well as Claire saying in The Blessing of Many Fractures that he "must've been a pretty gangsta 10-year-old," while looking at his iPod from before the crash. This would mean his year of birth would be 1991. This fits what is said by Ward Meachum in Shadow Hawk Takes Flight, that Danny is in his "mid-20s," he would be 24 going on 25, and in Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch, where Danny's grave shows his birth year as "199-" with the last number obscured. 28th *Peter Quill is given an M-ship at age 10, and nicknames it the Milano. He quickly learns how to pilot it.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2''In ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Quill says that he has been flying the Milano since he was 10 years old. With his birthday reasoned to be around late October 1980, this would put him learning to pilot the ship at around late April 1991. May 30th *Lewis Wilson is born.The Punisher: 1:09: Front Toward Enemy 31st ]] *Pop is freed from prison after 10 years.From the various references to past events, characters' ages in relation to events, rough dates, and timespans, as well as the actors' ages, past dates referred to in Luke Cage: Season 1 work out as explained here. September * becomes head coach of the .Luke Cage: 1.01: Moment of Truth *Crystalia Amaquelin is born to Quelin and Ambur.Serinda Swan says that Black Bolt went through Terrigenesis at 14, and that Medusa "was the only one that was brave enough to walk into a room where, with one breath, he could kill her, and from 14 they build this language together, so there's this like, there's this bond between them." This means they met at age 14, both around the same age. Based on a weighted average working with this information, Anson Mount, Serinda Swan, Eme Ikwuakor, Iwan Rheon, and Isabelle Cornish's ages at the middle of filming for Inhumans: Season 1, working back from when it is set, as well as Lofton Show, Aidan Fiske, and Leila Bootsma's ages at the middle of filming for the show, the characters' dates of birth would be Black Bolt around October 1982, Medusa around April 1983, Gorgon around May 1985, Maximus around June 1985, and Crystal around September 1991, with Black Bolt and Medusa meeting when Medusa is nearly 14½ and Black Bolt is about to turn 15, in September 1997. To see the maths and calculations, check here.Inhumans: 1.04: Make Way For... Medusa October 16th *Misty Knight, at the age of 9, meets Pop, who is starting up a barber shop business after recently being released from a 10-years stint in prison.Luke Cage: 1.03: Who's Gonna Take the Weight? December 16th ]] *'Assassination of Howard and Maria Stark': **Howard and Maria Stark are assassinated in , New York on the road to the Pentagon, by the Winter Soldier, who acts under orders of HYDRA so as to obtain samples of the Super Soldier Serum.Iron Man **The assassination is orchestrated to look like a car accident.Captain America: The Winter SoldierCaptain America: Civil War *Obadiah Stane is appointed as interim CEO of Stark Industries. 17th *The newspapers report on the death of the Starks and how the nation will mourn them. 25th *Cold War ends with the dissolution of the Soviet Union. 1992 *Gift of Gab and Chief Xcel form .Iron Fist: 1.08: The Blessing of Many Fractures , , , , , , , , , , ''Sometimes the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe alludes to events which happened in our world, and it is assumed they happened on the same dates in the universe, for timeline purposes. January 21st *'' '' is published.Luke Cage: 1.13: You Know My Steez April 6th *The begins.Avengers: Age of Ultron ]] July 4th * receives the Live Bell Award in Philadelphia, giving a famous acceptance speech about how hate and fear were obstacles for true democracy.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man September 18th *Alexander Pierce is present at a Joint Chiefs of Staff meeting. 22nd *Julie Coulson, mother of Phil Coulson, dies.S.H.I.E.L.D. Files 1993 *A red is manufactured, later to be stolen by half-brothers Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker.Luke Cage: 1.10: Take It Personal January 20th * becomes President of the United States, succeeding . His presidency was influenced by elements of HYDRA.Captain America: The Winter SoldierAvengers: Age of Ultron February 26th *The occurs in New York City. The New York Bulletin writes an exemplary article covering the event.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind May 5th *Ivan Vanko is imprisoned for fifteen years for selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan.Iron Man 2 November 9th *'' '' by is released, containing the song Bring da Ruckus. 12th *'' '' is released in the United States of America. 1994 *'' '' publishes its first issue. April 22nd * dies. June 18th *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match. He asks his son Matt to help stitch his injuries. Jack allows Matt to have a drink of scotch, to keep a steady hand.Jack Murdock's death is dated to January 21, 1995 (see other references). Considering how far Matt has got with learning Braille in the flashbacks of Cut Man at the time of his father's death, he would have been blinded around 6 months earlier, roughly July 19, 1994. The Cut Man flashback of him stitching his father before he was blinded would be around a month earlier, Saturday, June 18, 1994.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man 24th *The film is released in theatres across the United States of America.The Avengers July 19th *Matt Murdock saves an elderly man from being hit by a truck, causing an accident. Hazardous chemicals from a flipped truck splash on his face and as his eyes absorb the chemicals, Murdock is blinded. is blinded at age 9.]] The last sight he sees is of his father trying to comfort him as he screams that he cannot see.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Matt Murdock wakes up in a hospital after the accident he was involved in. He discovers that he can hear every sound in the nearby area, causing him pain. His father tries desperately to comfort him. He lets his son touch his face so he can recognize that it is him, which calms him down. November 15th *'' '' is released by Method Man, containing the song P.L.O. Style.Luke Cage: 1.12: Soliloquy of Chaos 1995 January *Jack Murdock returns home after a boxing match and finds his son Matt asleep. He wakes him up and allows him to feel his face for his injuries. He then tells Matt to finish his homework.In Stick, on the reasoned date of January 30, 2015, Matt says to Stick that he has been gone for "20 years", suggesting he left Matt around March 1995. In the flashbacks in Kinbaku, on the reasoned date of October 29, 2005, Matt tells Elektra that his father died "10 years" ago, suggesting that he died around September 1995. However, Jack Murdock died a couple of months before Stick met Matt, which was another several months before he left Matt. If there is around 8 months between these dates, working from the midpoint of June 21, 1995 4 months either way would suggest that Jack died around Saturday (shown on the poster), January 21, 1995 and Stick left Matt around November 19, 1995 (with them meeting about 2 months after Jack's death, 6 months before Stick leaves, around March 19, 1995). *One day while training at Fogwell's Gym, Jack Murdock is approached by his employer, Roscoe Sweeney. Sweeney tells him that he booked Murdock a match against Carl "Crusher" Creel. However, Sweeney tells Murdock that he has to lose the fight in the fifth round as they were placing bets against him. Slightly disappointed, Murdock agrees to throw the fight. *Matt Murdock reminds his father that "Murdocks always get back up"; Jack Murdock has a change of heart and decides to fight Creel and win, ensuring that his son would get to witness his father being a winner. 9th *Pop sees his son for the last time.Luke Cage: 1.02: Code of the Streets 21st *A few hours before his fight against Carl Creel, Jack Murdock calls Ed and tells him to put all his bets on him and then transfer the money to an account at M&R Credit Union in Matt's name. He also calls his ex-wife and asks her to look after Matt. *'Assassination of Jack Murdock': Jack Murdock wins the match against Carl Creel. After his victory, Murdock takes the time to listen to the crowd chanting his name. Murdock then makes his way back home but is found by his employers, who are unhappy at his betrayal. Murdock is shot and killed. His body is later found by Matt. February *With his mother failing to take care of him after his father's death, Matt Murdock is moved to Saint Agnes Orphanage. 16th *Stakar Ogord reluctantly banishes Yondu Udonta for child trafficking, which is against the Ravager code.In an interview, Sylvester Stallone revealed that the Contraxia scene is "nearly 20 years" after Stakar banished Yondu. The Contraxia scene is dated as October 17, 2014, putting this about 19 years, 8 months earlier, around February 16, 1995. March 19th ]] *Still at Saint Agnes Orphanage, Matt Murdock is visited by Stick, an old blind man. Stick is aware of Murdock's heightened other senses and takes him outside for ice-cream. While they sit together, Stick asks Murdock what he can understand about near-by people just by listening to them. Stick then promises to train Murdock to control and master his "gift".Daredevil: 1.07: Stick` May 5th *Bruce Banner meets Betty Ross as undergrad students at Harvard University. They begin dating and volunteer for an experiment involving hallucinogenics.The Incredible Hulk July *Fredo Diaz abandons his son, Chico.Brian 'Sene' Marc was born in February 1986, with the middle of filming for Luke Cage: Season 1 being December 2015. Chico's scenes are set in November 2015, so working back, he would have been born around January 1986. In Moment of Truth, Chico says, "father walked out on me and moms when I was 9," placing this around July 1995. 19th *Grant Ward's older brother Christian throws their youngest brother Thomas into a well. Grant tries to save his little brother by throwing him a rope. Christian warns him that if he gives him the rope he will be thrown in as well, and walks away. Grant manages to throw him the rope anyway, without Christian noticing.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.08: The Well 23rd *Cassandra, Misty Knight's cousin, is beaten, raped, and left to die under a train, by Mike Jones and his friend.Luke Cage: 1.09: DWYCK 24th *Natasha Romanoff joins Russia's covert espionage facility. She works there for three years, enduring both an education and indoctrination into the world of spycraft. Romanoff excels in this strict training environment and soon becomes regarded as a master spy and one of the world's greatest assassins. Her ruthless effectiveness earns her the codename, "Black Widow".The Avengers August 6th *Cassandra's body is found after two weeks. September * steps down as head coach of the . November *Adria, the wife of Kaecilius, dies due to a brain aneurysm.Doctor Strange PreludeDoctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot 19th ]] *Having been trained under Stick for a while, Matt Murdock has become a powerful fighter with almost complete control of his abilities. During one of their training sessions, Murdock gives Stick the wrapper from his ice-cream that he got the day they first met, having made it into a bracelet. Stick crushes it in his hand and tells Murdock that he can no longer train him. Stick then leaves. December 14th *The comes to an end.Avengers: Age of Ultron 1996 June 6th during combat sessions.]] *Unknown to Matt Murdock, Stick’s mysterious martial-arts order The Chaste has another child pupil: a young girl with sociopathic tendencies named Elektra. Stick trains her in martial arts and weapons training. Upon learning that Elektra is the latest incarnation of The Black Sky, he is ordered to kill her, but Stick has grown attached to her and they fight their way out of a Chaste base. Stick is forced to abandon the child to keep her safe. He places her with a wealthy adoptive family in Greece. July 28th *The teenage Misty Knight puts her initials "MK" on the St. Nick basketball court. November 10th *After he was beaten in a fight, Carl Lucas is trained by Willis Stryker. He teaches him how to fight reminding him to keep focused on his breathing while he threw his punches.In You Know My Steez, a flashback is shown of Willis training Carl at boxing. In the background is a notice about an event coming up on "Friday November 15" (which would be 1996) and then "Monday 6-10 January" (1997), placing this around early November 1996. It is shown in Take It Personal that in May of whichever year (it refers to the car being a "1993" model, so at least 1994 or 1995 to refer to it as such), when Willis was 18 and Carl was 17, they stole a 1993 corvette. It can be assumed, considering the fact that the actors already look older than 16 and 18 in the November 1996 flashback and Mike Colter's age at the times of filming suggesting Luke would have turned 17 around the early 1990s, as well as the way the brothers' story is told, it can be assumed that they stole the car in the first May after the November 1996 flashback, May 1997. 15th *The regional fight night is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. 1997 *'' '' by is released, containing the song Krystal Karrington, which Danny Rand downloads a version of onto his at a later date.Iron Fist: 1.01: Snow Gives Way January 6th ' victory]] *A boxing championship is held in Carl Lucas and Willis Stryker's neighborhood. March *Barron Clairborne takes an iconic photograph of , later owned by Cornell Stokes. 9th * is murdered. April *Trying to cope with the lost of his wife, Kaecilius meets with Karl Mordo, who brings him to Kamar-Taj. Mordo introduces Kaecillius to the Ancient One, who promises to help him find answers.According to an interview with Mads Mikkelsen, Kaecilius has been training for over 20 years. *Kaecilius joins the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trains under Ancient One's leadership. May 11th *Carl Lucas, who has just turned 17, and Willis Stryker, soon to turn 19, are arrested for stealing a . July *Quelin and Ambur lead a revolt against King Agon and Queen Rynda of Attilan. 8th * , based on the highly successful 1994 film, makes its debut in , Minnesota.The Avengers 27th running from Agon and Rynda.]] *Agon and Rynda banish Quelin and Ambur from the Inhuman city to punish them for their revolt. *The king and queen tell Quelin and Ambur's daughters, teenager Medusa and young child Crystal, of their parents' banishment. 28th *Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon talk to their father, King Agon. He tries to teach Blackagar the importance of being the king of Attilan after he says that he does not want to rule the Inhumans.Inhumans: 1.03: Divide -- And Conquer August 11th ]] *Brothers Blackagar and Maximus Boltagon both undergo the process of Terrigenesis. Their powers are not immediately clear, and the Genetic Council begin to conduct research into the exact nature of the abilities. 12th *Kitang, the head of the Genetic Council, delivers the news to Maximus that his Terrigenesis has removed the Inhuman gene. Maximus is dismayed to find out that not only has he not received any powers, but has been reduced to simply a human - and that this strips him of any rightful inheritance to the throne. 13th results.]] *Kitang goes to the Boltagon family to warn them of the extent of Blackagar's abilities. He explains that his voice gives him one of the most powerful Inhuman abilities ever, and that none of them will ever hear him speak again. While he suggests keeping Blackagar in isolation, his parents rush to defend him. Maximus stands by, jealous at his brother's powers and the way he is being treated. September 12th *Still jealous of his brother, Maximus forges his parents' signatures on a suggestion for brain surgery on Black Bolt from the Genetic Council.Inhumans: 1.08: ...And Finally: Black Bolt *Black Bolt wishes to know his parents' reason for approving the surgery, and in his panic, he accidentally speaks the question, "Why?" The destructive force of his voice obliterates his parents completely, to his horror. Maximus watches on in similar shock, realizing the unintended consequences of his actions.Inhumans: 1.01: The First Chapter - Behold…The Inhumans! 19th *Kitang briefs the new king of Attilan, Black Bolt, on some duties of ruling the kingdom, following his parents' recent demise. Maximus enters the room, but is immediately sent out, not having enough authority to hear the conversation. 26th for the first time.]] *14-year-olds Black Bolt and Medusa meet, as she approaches him, intending to gloat at the fate of his parents, considering what they did to hers. Instead, she finds someone with similarities to her, with both of them processing recent loss. The two begin to develop a sign language, and eventually fall in love.Inhumans: 1.07: Havoc in the Hidden Land October 15th * premieres on at the .The Avengers November 13th * officially opens at in New York City.The Avengers December 19th *The movie , starring , is released in the United States of America.Ant-Man 1998 *'' '' is published. over the next several years]] January 27th *Natasha Romanoff is indirectly found and discovered as a threat to global security. Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Clint Barton to Russia to eliminate her. 31st *Clint Barton arrives in Russia and confronts Natasha Romanoff. Rather than kill her as instructed, he instead lets her live and gives her a chance to join S.H.I.E.L.D. Romanoff accepts, and devotes the rest of her life to working for S.H.I.E.L.D. February 8th in the present day]] *Angelica Fletcher signs a form for the Hand.The Defenders: 1.04: Royal Dragon 16th *Alistair Fitz abandons his son, Leo Fitz, at ten years old.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 4.12: Hot Potato Soup April 12th *A file is made on the Hand's company "Sherwin Holdings" moving to "Twin Oaks Shipping Company".The Defenders: 1.02: Mean Right Hook June 13th *A company makes a shipment in New York. August 2nd *The begins.Black Panther Prelude 24th *A record is made of a shipment made in New York by the Hand under the company name of the Twin Oaks Shipping Company. 1999 January *Liz Toomes is born to Adrian and Doris Toomes.In New York, students start kindergarten (the year before 1st grade) in September of the calendar year in which they turn 5. With Liz being a senior (12th grade) in September 2016, this means she turns 17 at some point in the calendar year of 2016 - meaning she was born in 1999. Considering Laura Harrier's age, Liz would have been born very early in her school year, around January 1999.Spider-Man: Homecoming March 13th meets a young Grant Ward]] *John Garrett meets a young Grant Ward, who is being held in a juvenile detention facility in Massachusetts for burning down his family's home, seeing his potential, Garrett recruits him into HYDRA. He trains Ward by leaving him to fend for himself in the Wyoming wilderness for five years. December 31st *'Bern 2000': Tony Stark goes to a New Year's Eve party in Bern, Switzerland, where he first meets Maya Hansen and Ho Yinsen. *Disabled scientist Aldrich Killian approaches Stark to request investment in his think tank, Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M.). Stark tells Killian they will meet on the building's roof to discuss the matter further, and Tony Stark]] but he never keeps this promise, choosing to spend the night with Hansen instead. *In her hotel room, Hansen introduces Stark to her own project: the Extremis virus.Iron Man 3 Trivia *In the film Spider-Man: Homecoming there is a scene where Spider-Man tries to apprehend Vulture's men in the Staten Island Ferry, the director Jon Watts pointed out at a mistake that occurred creating that action sequence: "“The only real flaw is that there are cars on the ferry, and there haven’t been cars allowed since the ’90s. So I’ll declare that in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, they never had these rules.” This proves that the reality from the Marvel Cinematic Universe sometimes differs from the real world reality.Spider-Man’s ferry tale: A closer look at one of Homecoming's coolest scenes References